


Friction

by countermeasures



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB, Borussia Dortmund, M/M, RPF, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you miss me?” Erik asked, battling with Marco for the ball on training. His knee had prevented him from training for a week, and he was happy to be on the field again. He had especially missed the one-on-one battles, that feeling he got when beating one of his teammates got close to how he felt during a match. Currently, he was trying to keep Marco Reus under control, staying close, trying to get his foot in on the ball, preventing the winger from accelerating quickly and leaving him eating his dust.</p>
<p>“In your dreams, Erik,” Marco replied, as he tried to pass the defender. Erik tried grabbing his shirt, but he let go of him directly. Such a loud electric shock hit Erik that Marco even forgot to make use of the lapse in concentration to get past him to make the goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

“Did you miss me?” Erik asked, battling with Marco for the ball on training. His knee had prevented him from training for a week, and he was happy to be on the field again. He had especially missed the one-on-one battles, that feeling he got when beating one of his teammates got close to how he felt during a match. Currently, he was trying to keep Marco Reus under control, staying close, trying to get his foot in on the ball, preventing the winger from accelerating quickly and leaving him eating his dust.

“In your dreams, Erik,” Marco replied, as he tried to pass the defender. Erik tried grabbing his shirt, but he let go of him directly. Such a loud electric shock hit Erik that Marco even forgot to make use of the lapse in concentration to get past him to make the goal.

“Whoa, what was that?” Erik shook his hand to get the tingling to stop. “Using electricity is cheating, Marco.”

The blond winked at Erik and zipped past him. “Better luck next time, man!”

He turned and watched the winger run to the goal to finish the exercise, enjoying the view. He loved watching him play, he made everything look so easy, so elegant, and he had started thinking more and more lately about how it would feel to kiss him, to give into his feelings and push Marco against a wall, discovering every inch of him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Jonas had run up to him. “Anyone home?” Jonas asked. “You realize this is no fun if you’re just standing there, not even trying, right?”

Erik startled and just stared at his friend for a moment. “What?”

“Oh, you’re in deep.”

“Ugh, I know. I don’t even know how this happened, but I can’t stop thinking about him.” Erik knew he could trust Jonas, they’d been friends forever, and there was no point in denying it.

“You’ve got two options here, Erik. Do something with it, or find a way to be less obvious, before the guys start talking.”

“You’re right. It’s just a crush, it’ll pass.”

“Less talking, more action, guys!” Tuchel shouted at them from the sideline, and they quickly got back to the exercise.

“Not the choice I hoped you’d make,” Jonas said, not really working hard to get past him.

“But…” Erik started. “But he’s my friend, part of the team. I can’t just make it awkward. What if we have to share a room at some point?”

“Trust me, he’s been staring at you as much as you’re staring at him.” He shook his head. “You two are the most oblivious people I’ve ever seen. Makes no sense, both of you see everything on the pitch, even before it's happened, but with things like this? Useless,” he laughed, giving Erik the opportunity to take the ball from him.

“You sure?” Erik didn’t entirely believe him, but Jonas wasn’t one to joke. Not with him knowing how Erik felt.

Jonas ran back to the group with the attackers. “Go for it!”

Erik kept thinking about Jonas’s words, walking back to the group. He hadn’t noticed anything, but his friend was right. He had never been good at picking up signals like that. He was handed a vest, and he looked around to see who was on his team for the match. He scanned the group, but he really only wanted to know if Marco had a vest as well or not. He hoped they’d be teamed up, so he could focus more, no distractions of having him trying to pass him, but to no avail. They locked eyes, and Marco smiled at him. “You ready to go another round, little one?” he joked.

“Bring it.” 

Marco was constantly moving, trying to find the gaps in the defense built by Erik and Mats, which proved difficult for several reasons. The two were excellent defenders, and he was always glad they normally played with him, but more than that he kept being distracted by Erik’s legs. He kept staring at them, muscular and tanned, glistening with sweat from the hard training in the sun. He had even missed a few passes from Auba because he was too focused on the defender, thinking how it would be to have those legs wrapped around his hips, glistening with sweat because he was working him so hard.

“MARCO!” Auba shouted in his ear, as the winger didn’t respond when he tried the first time.

Marco turned to the midfielder and apologized. “Sorry, sorry, got distracted.”

His friend laughed. “Yeah, I noticed. Try to keep it in your pants, okay? At least on the field.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever, man. There’s a reason you’re not Batman, you’re not as sneaky as you think.” He nudged him in the ribs. “Let’s play some ball.”

Marco told himself to get a grip, to focus on the game, and for some minutes it actually worked. He actively avoided going towards Erik whenever he had the ball, the best way to keep his concentration was to not look for the temptation. The battles with Mats were harder, him being the more experienced player of the two, but they fought fair. It all went according to his plan, until Tuchel stopped the play and told Marco not to pull inside so much, to use the lines, look for Erik and try to pass him for a good assist. Exactly what he had been trying not to do.

“I thought you wanted another round?” Erik teased.

“You’ll regret that.”

Marco saw a small gap, and he knew just what to do. Jonas had seen him start and passed him the ball, but Erik anticipated well and timed his run perfectly, reaching the ball at the same time. Neither held back, trying everything to come out the winner. They both jumped back at the sound that came of Marco’s shirt when Erik grabbed it.

“Fuck!” Erik yelped. “You zapped me! Again!”

Tuchel blew his whistle for the end of training, and Mats joined them before Marco could react.

“So, any reason you were avoiding Erik?” he asked. “Not that I don’t like beating you, of course.”

Marco felt a blush creeping up. “Oh, you know, he had his side well covered, just couldn’t get through.” He looked straight-ahead, avoiding eye contact with both teammates, knowing how bad that sounded.

“Bullshit, no way.”

Erik felt slightly offended, but he wasn’t going to interrupt, too interested in how Marco would talk himself out if this one.

“What then, Mats? I avoided him because he’s too distracting? Because I like him?” Marco hoped he sounded like he was joking.

Mats laughed. “Hang on. Are you trying to say you find his calves prettier than these babies?” He turned and lifted his leg, showing it off. “Seriously, whatever it is, solve it. It’s affecting your play,” he said, before running to the other guys, leaving them alone on the pitch. They stared after Mats, not quite sure what had just happened, and started laughing. Erik wanted to say so much, encouraged by Jonas’s words earlier, but he didn’t know where to start. They slowly walked off the pitch together; Erik keeping some distance to prevent any more sparks from flying. Getting shocked twice in one day was enough for him.

Most of the guys had changed already, and they were leaving one by one. Marco and Erik were both taking their time, hoping for a moment alone together.

“What did you do that you kept giving off sparks?” Erik started, not wanting to just blurt out what was on his mind, after Mats was the last one to leave.

“None of the others seemed to have trouble. Must be you. You’re electrifying!” Marco joked.

“Must be the fabric, or the detergent you use.”

“Erik, that makes no sense. You’re wearing the exact same shirt.”

“Right, right.” Erik walked over to Marco. “And laundry’s done here.”

Marco nodded, following the young defender with his eyes. “So…” he started, but Erik talked over him.

“I only see one solution to the problem. Taking it off.”

Marco suppressed a shiver. Erik was definitely checking him out, standing in front of him. “Oh, really?” he said, giving him a crooked smile.

“Do you need any help with that?” Erik said, trying to ignore his nerves. He'd taken the first step, now wasn’t the moment to back down.

Marco raised his arms so Erik had easy access to his shirt. “Be careful now.”

The young defender took a step forward, taking a deep breath. He touched the winger’s shirt, apprehensive of another shock, but fortunately nothing happened. He slowly tugged it up, letting his eyes wander freely over each inch of skin that got exposed, and threw it in the corner. He wanted to pinch himself to see if this was really happening, scared to wake up. Marco looked at him, at his shirt, and back at him. Erik nodded slowly, and the winger stood up, not losing eye contact. “You sure you want this?”

“Never been more sure.” Erik was surprised at how certain he sounded. He knew he wanted the blond, but he could still feel his heart pounding in his chest. They were mere inches apart from each other, and he saw the goose bumps forming on Marco’s body. “You?”

Marco just smiled, and grabbed the hemline of his shirt. He took his time peeling it off, eyes flicking back and forth between Erik’s abs and his eyes. He wanted to touch him, explore his body, taste every inch of his skin, but he took care not to touch him. He wanted to build the tension, see how long they could hold out. After what felt like minutes, Marco threw Erik’s shirt in the corner, on top of his own, and took a moment to admire him, tracing his torso with his hand, still keeping some distance. It suddenly hit Marco how much he needed him, how much he wanted the younger man standing right there. Erik’s skin was telling him everything he wanted to know, radiating heat, covered in goose bumps. He took another step forward, closing the small distance that was still between them, and put his hand on Erik’s shoulder, not able to hold back any longer. The touch gave off another electric shock, this time with a real spark, and he jumped back slightly, not able to hold back his laughter. “Didn’t realize the tension was that high.”

Erik started laughing too. “Steady there, Sparky.” Marco’s touch still lingered on his shoulder, and he wanted it back. He reached for the winger, carefully putting both hands on his shoulders, and pulled him closer, focusing on his lips. Marco mirrored him, hands on shoulders, losing himself in his eyes, letting Erik take charge. It was what he loved about the young defender, his determination once he made up his mind, and it was clear that he knew what he wanted.

Erik took another steadying breath, and leaned in for the kiss. He started carefully, softly, and felt the winger relax and respond hungrily, opening his mouth. He gently bit his lip, and slowly started exploring Marco’s mouth with his tongue, trying to pace himself. He broke the kiss, coming up for air, and smiled when he saw Marco breathing rapidly. He felt proud, knowing he was the reason for leaving him breathless. He kissed Marco’s neck, working his way from his ear to his collarbone, the moans coming from above encouraging him to keep going, from his shoulder to his chest, from his chest down to his stomach, varying between butterfly kisses and hickeys, marking the older man as his. Marco put his hand in Erik’s hair, softly pulling him away just before he reached the waistband of his shorts.

“Wait, not here.” Marco sounded out of breath. “Too exposed.”

Erik nodded, he was right. “My place?”

“Too far away,” Marco replied, pulling him close, wanting to taste him again.

Erik took his hand. “I know,” he murmured, locked on Marco’s lips, as he led him into the showers. “This will do,” he said, dropping to his knees to continue what he started, using his teeth to take off the blond’s shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story how this one came about, I was watching How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days, and there, when Andy and Ben are alone together, she calls him Sparky, and it's cute and adorable, and I just wanted to write sth where the one called the other Sparky. As Durm/Reus was on my mind, this was what happened


End file.
